As the world of telecommunications becomes increasingly more sophisticated, society reaps the benefits through new, improved, and/or enhanced telecommunication services, as well as more service choices. These enhanced telecommunication services include voice mail, audio name screening, flexible call forwarding (FCF), and deluxe calling name delivery. These enhanced telecommunication services are available to a user of a modern public switched telephone network (PSTN) and are considered valuable services by many subscribers because they enhance conventional telephone service. For example, when the FCF service is activated by a subscriber/called party, the FCF service forwards a call directed to a called party number to terminating equipment associated with a directory number that the called party has chosen. Typically, the called party must activate the FCF service by entering a feature code and dialing a forwarding directory number. The FCF service thereafter forwards calls to a forwarding telephone number. Without this initial activation of the FCF service by the subscriber, call forwarding does not occur. The necessity of activating the FCF service oftentimes can be burdensome to the subscriber who only needs basic call coverage when the subscriber is away. Providing an enhanced telecommunication service that does not require this initial activation of the service by the subscriber would be considered valuable and convenient by many subscribers.
In some enhanced telecommunication services, the subscriber is charged with the responsibility of remembering to initially activate the enhanced telecommunication service to have access to its features and to receive its benefits. Activation of the enhanced telecommunication service usually is executed by hand. For example, the subscriber can dial via a telephone keypad a feature code that is associated with the enhanced telecommunication service. The feature code is recognized in association with the enhanced telecommunication service and causes the enhanced telecommunication service to be activated. A similar process typically is performed to turn off the enhanced telecommunication service. By requiring the entry of the feature code to activate the enhanced telecommunication service, the service can only be used if the subscriber remembers to activate it.
In other words, the enhanced telecommunication service is activated only as a result of an action by the subscriber. The subscriber typically activates the service by dialing a feature code. Hence, if the subscriber does not remember to enter the feature code, the subscriber cannot benefit from the service.
For example, the subscriber may subscribe to the FCF service at her business location. In this example, the FCF service provides the benefit of being able to forward calls from the business location to another location, such as to a cellular telephone, an answering service, or the subscriber's home, especially when calls may not be answered, like after business hours. However, each day at the close of business, the subscriber has to remember to activate the FCF service. Unfortunately, the subscriber occasionally may forget to activate the FCF service, thereby missing important calls or potential business. The FCF service does not provide for activating the service without entering the feature code or dialing a directory number.
In addition, when activated, some enhanced telecommunication services do not become operative until after a specific time period, for example, the time it takes for three rings to occur. This delay occurs for each call and can be a nuisance. For example, during business hours, a subscriber may prefer to answer all incoming calls and allow waiting callers to hear a busy signal. During this time frame, there are no enhanced telecommunication services in use. However, if the subscriber were to leave abruptly, or close for the night, the subscriber may want all calls to be forwarded to another location to greet the caller. To engage forwarding and immediately transfer the subscriber's calls, a subscriber would have to take action to engage the FCF service. Otherwise, calls would be first routed to the subscriber's business for a specific period of time before a "no answer" forwarding signal would send the call elsewhere. The delay in sending the call to a location where it can be answered may cause callers to hang-up prematurely and can adversely affect the business.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for activating an enhanced telecommunication service without direct action by the subscriber/called party.
There is also a need for a system and method for immediately handling calls after an enhanced telecommunication service is activated.